Electronic components such as integrated circuits, multi-chip modules, passive components and power transistors, which are generally mounted to substrates such as circuit boards or carrier plates, may be heat sources which require cooling during normal operation.
Some electronic devices have power densities which necessitate the use of sophisticated thermal management techniques such as evaporative spray cooling, cold plates and jet impingement cooling to dissipate the heat generated by the devices.
Certain materials have also been found to be useful for management and removal of heat from electronic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,310 to Kibler et al. (the '310 patent), which is incorporated herein by reference, discusses a hybrid structural material which combines high thermal conductivity and predetermined mechanical properties.
The '310 patent shows a planar device having a non-structural, high thermal conductivity core material sandwiched between a pair of face sheets. A frame surrounds the core material and is bonded to the face sheets. The device functions to provide a heat flow path through the core material, so that heat flows toward the ends of the planar device.
While hybrid materials and advanced cooling techniques may be combined to maintain an electronic component at a desirable operating temperature, design parameters (e.g., size, weight, flow rates, etc.) of certain cooling systems, particularly liquid cooling systems, may be optimized if temperature gradients present on cooled surfaces are minimized.
The device of the '310 patent, however, may result in a high temperature gradient being present at certain areas of the device, such as at the ends of the plane.
There is therefore a need for a hybrid substrate for cooling an electronic component which, among other things, minimizes a temperature gradient on a surface of the substrate.